


Misunderstandings

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the dollar drive on <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://ontd-ai.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ontd-ai.livejournal.com/"><b>ontd_ai</b></a></span> for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://christig428.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://christig428.livejournal.com/"><b>christig428</b></a></span> who requested Kradam. <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://realpestilence.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://realpestilence.livejournal.com/"></a><b>realpestilence</b> came up with spikeddrink!Kris and I took it the rest of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

Adam looked at the pink concoction in his hand in disgust, wondering why he had ever agreed to come to this party, except that Kris had begged him to accept the invitation. As a runner-up Adam had every right to scorn _American Idol_ if he wished. Kris Allen, winner, was expected to attend events such as "Ten Years of Idol".

Adam being the friend he was had agreed. Plus he had no hard feelings toward Idol. It had after all, made him a multi-million dollar success story. So showing up to one party wasn't going to kill him. Plus the room was full of old friends, family, really, and that made all the glad-handling by Seacrest worth it.

Except Adam hadn't seen Kris all night. If the little fucker thought he was going to be a no show, Adam would exact revenge for the five minutes he had had to pretend to get along with Clay Aiken. He sipped again, grimacing and remembering he hated this drink. It was then he saw Kris.

He was in all black again, a disturbing trend of late. Not that it didn't look good on him, because the way those jeans molded against his ass… Adam shook his head. Kris had taken to wearing black right around the time Katy had remarried. Although Kris had _attended that wedding_ , so Adam wasn't sure exactly what he was mourning.

"Hey Adam!" Kris smiled brightly at him, waving.

"Hey, Kris. Are you okay?"

"I'm great. That outfit is hot."

Adam blinked. "Kris?"

""I'll be back, gotta say hi to Danny."

Adam blinked again, following Kris as he almost skipped through the crowd. Kris was normally a happy person, but Adam had _never_ heard him comment on clothes before.

"The thing is Danny, I just wanted you to know, that even though I used to think you were kind of a douche, I think you were just kind of socially inhibited. Now that I know you, you're pretty okay."

Had Kris Allen just used the word _douche_ in a sentence? Adam looked over Kris's shoulder at Danny. Danny raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Oh hey, Adam," Danny said.

"Oh hi Adam! Did I tell you I think you look great tonight? I really think the toned down look is perfect on you."

Adam looked to Danny again, whose face was probably mirroring the alarm on Adam's own. Something was wrong.

"Kris, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Adam?"

Adam tried to ignore the focus of Kris's eyes. Wanting something and actually having it happen were worlds apart it seemed.

"What have you had to drink today?"

"Just this." Kris held up a familiar glass, but his drink was red. Not pink.

Adam snatched it out of his hand and sniffed. "It smells okay."

Kris stepped forward, taking a deep breath. "It smells fine. You smell great."

Adam looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Kris. I think someone may have put something in your drink."

"Why would anyone do that?" Danny asked.

"Because there a million cameras here and it would be a great practical joke."

"Good point. But how do we get him out of here?"

"I don't know."

"Adam! I just had a great idea for a song!"

Adam looked back at Kris then to Danny. "Well, then, let's go find a piano and we can work on it for awhile. Danny, why don't you take Kris's drink from him. I'm sure somebody would be interested in it."

Danny nodded understanding, and Adam put an arm around Kris's shoulder. He was rewarded with a too wide smile and Kris leaning into him as they walked across the room. Luckily the party was at full swing so no one really noticed.  
"Oh there's Archie! I need to talk to him!"

Adam kept his arm firm. "No you don't."

"But he's so precious! I want to hug him and adopt him or something!"

Adam sighed. It was time to play dirty. He looked at Kris and pouted slightly. "But you said you were going to play your new song for me."

The immediate flash from excitement to concern on Kris's face was slightly frightening.

"Oh, I did, didn't I? I'm sorry Adam. Don't be mad, okay?"

"I'm not mad."

They found a piano two rooms over, and Kris laid his hands carefully on the keys, settling on a simple waltz with three or four chords.

"Are you ready?" Kris asked, hands moving instinctively.

"Sure," Adam said.

Kris nodded and sang softly, "There once was a boy who fell in love and it was so grand, but the boy could not show his love, he could hold no hands, so he wrote a song to sing to you, and made it permanent, he sang the song to the stars and it rang in the firmament…"

Adam stood as Kris put his head down. "That's all I have so far, Adam."

"It's interesting."

"You hate it. It's terrible. Don't lie."

Adam sighed and sat down on the piano bench. "Kris—"

"You promised to tell me the truth. Always."

"It was pretty terrible."

Kris sighed and put his head on Adam's shoulders. "I was always terrible when—"

"Adam?"

Adam jumped at Danny's voice and saw the suits behind him. Adam thanked whatever higher power was working in his favor.

"Ugh. Suits. I hate you guys."  
One of them raised an eyebrow at Kris and then turned to Adam. "We haven't analyzed the substance in Mr. Allen's drink yet, but whatever it is, we feel it would be a good idea if we took him home."

"To what?" Adam said. "His dog? He shouldn't be alone."

"Are you volunteering to stay with him?"

Adam laughed. "Like that was even a question. He stuck by me during the incident in Tallahassee, I'm going to be here for him now. When will you know what it is?"

"Probably by morning. Are you sure you can handle him?"

"I've been doing okay until now. We'll be fine."

"We'll keep you updated Mr. Lambert."

Adam nodded as the suits left.

"You sure you are going to be okay with him? He looks like he's about to jump you."

Adam stared at Danny, on the verge of laughing, except one look back at Kris confirmed Danny's statement.

"I'll be fine. I'm bigger anyway."

"Okay. Call me tomorrow and let me know."

*

Somehow they made it out of the building with little press coverage. The car ride to Kris's house consisted of Kris alternating between looking at Adam and sighing and looking out the window and making comments about the scenery. If Adam could have hazarded a guess, whatever Kris had drunk removed the patented Kris Allen filter. Which made for very disturbing revelations as to how Kris felt about Adam. Or how Kris thought he felt about Adam. It was too complex for Adam to want to think about.

They were greeted at the door by Kris's dog, a cocker spaniel he had mysteriously named Spud. Kris loved on Spud like the dog was a small child, and Adam was glad for the distraction. He walked down the hallway, trying to gather himself. He tried denying any attraction to the idea that Kris felt something for him. It had just been a crush all those years ago, but if Kris did like him... Adam took a deep breath and almost jumped when Kris touched his shoulder.

"What, Kris?"

"I want to talk to you."

"What did you do with Spud?"

Confusion crossed Kris's face. "It's past his bedtime. Why do you care about the dog?"

 _Because he was distracting you_ "Just wondering. So talk."

"Actually, I lied. I don't want to talk."

"Kris—"

Adam was interrupted as Kris stepped forward and kissed him lightly at first, moving closer when Adam didn’t respond. Adam put his hands on Kris's shoulders and pushed him away.

"Kris. Someone spiked your drink. You aren't you right now."

Kris frowned, stepping out of Adam's grasp. "I feel more me than I have been in a long time. Don't make me beg Lambert."

"Kris, we _can't_ ," Adam said.

"Why not? I'm single. You are single. I know you were attracted to me at one point. I'm attracted to you right now. So just kiss me dammit!"

Adam saw the frustration. Heard it. Kris rarely swore. He closed his eyes. Surely he could be forgiven one kiss. He pulled Kris close, cupping his chin with one hand. At first Kris was unresponsive. Then Adam forgot himself and opened his mouth, rewarded with the familiar taste of the disgusting punch highlighted by something extra. There wasn't enough to affect Adam, but Kris's hands splayed against his chest, Kris moaning as Adam bit his lip and kissed it, that was enough.

"Wait."

Kris was tucked inside his shoulder, panting slightly, shaking his head. Adam breathed again. This had to stop now.

"Adam. Don't stop."

Adam shook his head again, breaking away. "Believing? Don't worry. I won't. I'll hold on to that feeling. But you're under the influence of a drug and I cannot take advantage of that."

He was pacing and _rambling_. Kris Allen had certainly gotten under his skin. But it was time for him to take control, time for—  
Adam grunted as Kris backed him into the wall. He was genuinely surprised when he couldn't free his hands.

_Huh. Guess he has been really working out._

"No more talking."

Kris's voice was low, rough, and steady. Adam closed his eyes and shook his head again. "Kris, I can't. We shouldn't."

Kris sighed and backed off, pulling Adam with him. Adam should have broken away then, but somehow he found himself following Kris into his bedroom.

"Kris—"

Adam may have been bigger but Kris's hands were everywhere and Adam had underestimated how strong he was. Adam alternated between trying to convince Kris to stop and wishing this moment could be frozen forever. Kris kept telling him he wanted this, he'd wanted this forever and Adam still didn't believe. Adam was lying in Kris Allen's bed, Kris kissing and biting and sucking, every part of his body rock hard against Adam's. And he still didn't believe. Adam was trying to be good, trying to stop Kris from going any further, but then Kris bit his ear and whispered slowly, drawing out every word.

"When are you going to fuck me, Lambert?"

Adam was done being good.

*

Light shone into his eyes. His phone was ringing, but Adam didn't want to answer it. Adam blinked, unfamiliar with the window, the room. Then memories filtered in from the night before: Kris begging Adam to kiss him, the two of them so desperate to get each other's clothes off, they barely touched each other before it was over. Kris, his hair slick with sweat, pleading with Adam to _just fuck me already_ his teeth sinking into Adam's shoulder, Kris sighing contentedly in Adam's arms, murmuring words that suspiciously sounded like I love you.

Adam reached for his phone. "This is Adam."

"Mr. Lambert." It was the suit from last night.

"Yeah."

"We discovered that Kris was slipped a mild version of the street drug known as Cupid. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah."  
"Is Mr. Allen okay?"

"He's fine. Just fine."

Adam hung up the phone. Cupid. Known for breaking down inhibitions. And for enhancing emotions. Revealing deep seated desires. It had been real.

Adam turned but Kris wasn't there. He closed his eyes, and bit his lip. Maybe it was awkward. Maybe Kris didn't remember.

 _If Kris didn't remember **that** then…_ Adam laughed to himself, almost embarrassed at how relentless they had both been.

"Do you always wake up that happy, or is it because you got laid last night?"

Adam looked up. Kris was standing in the doorway, wearing a loose pair of pajama pants. And nothing else. He was smiling, although there was a curious hint of blush in his cheeks. He definitely remembered.

"Just got a call from the suits."

"Ah."

"Turns out you were given a small dose of Cupid."

"No wonder I don't feel like crap this morning."

"Guess you've recovered if you are back to using words like crap again."

Kris laughed. "Do you want breakfast?"

Adam shook his head. "I want you."

Kris licked his lips. "I—I don't have any—"

"We can improvise."

Kris grinned and walked to the edge of the bed, kneeling so his face was level with Adam's.

"You were always good at that."

Adam reached over and pulled Kris to him. "Don't you dare bail on me, Allen."

"Not likely. Especially not after last night."

Adam shivered as Kris lazily traced patterns on his chest. "Is that so?"  
Kris nodded. "I want you."

Kris kissed him, laughing as Adam pulled him onto the bed.

"Whoever gave you that stuff, I'm sending presents every day they are in jail."

Kris laughed again. "I'm sending two." He leaned forward, his face slightly pink. "When do I get to fuck you?"

"You are never going to cease to amaze me are you?"

"I'll do what I can."

Adam smiled again, knowing he had a long time to discover everything he needed to know about Kris Allen.

Although he had a pretty good inkling he knew everything he wanted to. 


End file.
